


Transfer

by fluorescentadolecent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, it may get angsty, it's not very angsty, lol, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentadolecent/pseuds/fluorescentadolecent
Summary: “Only the best get to live this experience! And you two were chosen. Now, I hope that sharing a room won't be a bother, right?" That wasn't a question, that was a threat."I'm okay with it, I guess." Lance fidgeted, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly nervous."Whatever." Keith finally said. He was still a bit annoyed."Fantastic! I hope you boys won't make any trouble overseas, especially you Mr. Kogane!" Principal Alt said a bit overly excited. "I always look forward to this transfer, I hope you get lots of very good memories of it! Now, off you go."Lance was now stuck with two weeks overseas, sharing a room with Keith Kogane.Maybe he'll die by the third day. Maybe Keith’ll be the one to do it.You don’t really know him.Well then what a better way to do it than living with him for two weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the many times I've had to re-do this thanks to me forgetting that I had this tab open when shutting my laptop off. sigh.  
> Hi, I'm Amanda Montiel - a 17 y/o mexican and I'm very excited to be finally sharing a work with you all.  
> I'm also very busy with getting into college and stuff so please bear with my with update dates, I will work as fast and as hard as I can and I'll try to upload Saturday every two weeks, so please, be patient. 
> 
> Honestly Klance has been raiding my life and I though it a good idea to me able to participate in this ship someway and well here I am.  
> I haven't written a fic since 2013 (pls don't ask) so I'm really looking forward to how this one's going to go.
> 
> So here's hoping you all will like it and thank you very much for giving 'Transfer' a chance!

Clouds glint the morning sky, birds are chirping, neighboring dogs bark every minute or so and muffling old cars make enough noise to add to the 'Annoying Morning Shit' list.

The clouds help cover the sun -making it look a lot more like midnight and un-motivating, the birds chirping remind that they're lucky enough to fly away and be able to give no flying fucks and those old cars -those are self-explanatory.  
All these things -of course there are a lot more- are what help drive Lance crazy enough to actually get up so early in the morning.

The only god thing is the hot morning shower .

Vapor floods the bathroom, making the atmosphere a bit more inviting.

Droplets of water race and dance on his body from head to toe, not daring to leave an inch dry.  
So warm; so hot that at first the skin screams in protest but then, it becomes the most inviting thing, that after some time it's rather hard to get out.

Amazing how we first deny what we know we'll later love.

After an awakening shower, Lance struts into the kitchen greeting his mother and shoves a slice of bread into his mouth before exiting quickly toward the front lawn.

Blue jeans, black shirt, denim jacket, black Converse, a change of clothes and a small backpack accessorize him as he walks to his navy green, beat down, 80's Range Rover that was once his father's before leaving the household that now contains a divorced working mom, a daughter in college, one son in his high school senior year and another in his last year of middle school.  
Being an independent woman was easy for Lance's mother but being left heartbroken with three children, wasn't.  
Although he is the middle child, being the eldest son gave him a sense of responsibility towards his family. He loved playing replacement dad and everyone else seems pretty okay with it too.

-

Another Monday rolled into Tachibana High, making the start of he week as dreadful as ever.  
Half-asleep students litter the hallway, so busy that some have to duck to get through. Being tall in this situation brought a sight feel of satisfaction to Lance since everyone saw where he was going and to avoid getting trampled they walked to the other way, unknowingly creating an opening for him.  
On his way to his locker he noticed Pidge fumbling with some of her tech stuff that Lance never understood.  
"Mornin' Pidge." He greeted her stopping on his tracks.  
"Hey Lance, you just missed Matt." She said not looking up.  
Lance shrugged. "I'll see him later, I guess. But how many times do I have to tell you, you're my friend before Matt is."  
"Sure." There was a small, light, glint in her glasses -obviously pleased with what he had said. She got on her feet and joined him for the rest of the walk.

Pidge is very unsure of herself since she easily gets confused as a guy due to her lack of interest in her ways of dressing (usually sporting a great amount of Matt hand-me-downs that make Lance cry and want to buy her a whole store filled with female clothing) and alarmingly short hair.  
She never bothers to correct anyone anymore although she used to be very troubled by it. After meeting Lance, Hunk and Shiro she's become more okay with it, rather, she doesn't care.

They got to the locker when the double doors were suddenly pushed open, gaining everyone's attention. Heads turned to the same direction, everyone stopping whatever they were doing to be able to witness what had caused the loud commotion.  
Lance would've guessed who it was by the dramatic entrance by now.

Behind the doors stood Keith Kogane with a raised leg, meaning he had kicked the double doors open.

"No kicking the doors open!" A teacher angrily exclaimed beside him. Keith set his leg afoot, lowered his sunglasses at said teacher in amusement before biting down a toothpick he had resting on his lips.  
"Bite me." 

Leaving the teacher behind, he strutted down the hallway as if it were completely his, without a care in the world. Such fluid movements; it was hypnotizing –and he was only walking.  
Sporting an out of date long haired mullet, shiny sunglasses, ridiculous black rolled up skinny jeans, white shirt (although he sometimes changed to a black one), combat boots and a black leather jacket was his usual attire, almost as if it were his uniform.

Everyone seemed to admire what was now taking place in the once crowded hallway. Keith was a bit like an exhibition at a museum –look only, don’t touch. And that was his own fault.  
His constant smart remarks and indifferent attitude towards everyone seemed to ruin his whole image as a normal guy with wardrobe issues, so everyone decided to keep their distance.  
As he passed Lance and Pidge he bobbed his head up in greeting. “Katie.” And then he kept walking.

The rushed atmosphere returned to the hallway after that and Pidge and Lance were suddenly greeted by Shiro, a slightly older and more respected senior –and Lance’s track captain.

“Lance! Today’s training’ll be at 2:30, I have a meet up with a college rep, I hope it’s not a problem.”  
“Don’t you worry Cheerio! I’ll just ask Pidge here to pick my baby bro up.” He told him with a smile.  
“Lance, I can’t-“  
“Sure you can! Walk! It’s just a few blocks ahead, you know the way.”  
“But-“  
“We’ll have Shiro her join you. I’ll have the team warm up while you’re at it. Don’t fret!”  
“Well then you go!” She was bright red now, Lance knew well about her ‘secret’ crush and he was enjoying himself.  
“That’s no good Katie,” he pinched her cheek which she swatted away, frustrated, “if I’m late, coach’ll eat me out alive, now, if Gold Star Shiro goes, we’re all saved.” He explained. Pidge had caught up by now and she was ready to murder Lance.  
“It’s true Katie, I’m sorry.” Shiro said apologetically.  
Shiro was your normal teenager, except from the fact that he had great muscles that made every woman lose their mind and every man want to exercise more. Those puppy brown eyes were so darn cute and his personality was a bonus.  
So when Shiro looked at Pidge with that apologetic glance it was no brain-twister the reason why her knees slightly buckled.  
Of course Shiro was very oblivious to this.  
But not Lance.  
“I will make you pay for this.” She warned Lance with a mean look. Lance had to admit, the girl was intimidating when it came to her being mad at someone, and he’d seen what she actually does to those who hurt her severely –let’s just say that Lance was not looking forward to being on her bad list. For the moment he just held his hands up in the air defensively and smirked at her mischievously  
“I owe you one Shiro.” He smiled at him and Shiro smiled back nodding. “I’ve got to get to calc now.”  
“It’s Home Ec.” Pidge intervened.  
“Not if you’re going to do your calc homework.” He said with a sly smile that made him look terribly tired.  
“I really hope you’re not straining yourself too much by training, Lance. You have to think about your health too.” Shiro said slightly worried.  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure Space Dad, whatever.”  
“Space … dad?” Pidge was slightly flustered to say that but she was curious and wanted to know the story behind such a cute nickname.  
“Yeah! He’s into space shit and aliens, just like us!” Lance explained putting an arm around Shiro excitedly.  
“Wait, so you’re into that stuff too?” She asked with a slight blush and a great smile.  
“I mean y-yeah, but please don’t spill this to anyone. I don’t trust many people here, not one of my friends are real ones –well, except for Lance.” He looked so unnatural asking for something like this, making a pleading face, but goddamn did he look fucking cute, Pidge was all for it.  
“Katie’s word.” She said and Shiro smiled.  
Lance cleared his throat, now feeling slightly out of place and honestly quite awkward. “He also acts like a dad so I just put those two together.” He said trying to change the subject quickly.  
“Thankfully he’s the only one that calls me that.”  
“I’m joining in on the nickname too.” Pidge said as a matter of fact.  
“As long as it’s only you two then I won’t mind.”  
Lance was ready to cringe, Shiro was sometimes too soft for him sometimes, when he saw Hunk making his way toward them.

“Hunk, thank the Lord!” He exclaimed. “We’re all calling Shiro ‘Space Dad’, get in on this.”  
“What.” Hunk was very confused, that wasn’t a proprer way to greet a friend. 

Shiro and Hunk left to their classroom after some more word exchanging.

Pidge had indulged herself with one or her artifacts again leaving Lance to sit mindlessly on his desk with an open, unanswered, calc book –no signs that he had even tried to do the problems required.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even noticed someone enter.

So eloquent, so unnecessarily loud and dramatic yet it seemed to fit his character so well that it made people wonder; how does someone accomplish such a thing and look great while doing so?

Keith slumped in the desk next to Lance –his assigned seat.  
Lance glanced over at him for only a second before returning his gaze to where Pidge was. He remembered how Keith had actually greeted her this morning –which seemed very strange now that he thought about it.

“Pssst.” He began trying to get her attention “Pidge!” He harshly whispered. “Hey!”  
“What do you want, Lance? God!” She shot back, annoyed.  
“I wanna know how you got all buddy-buddy with Mr. Overdramatic over there.” He said quieter, hoping Keith hadn’t heard.  
“What? Why?”  
“I just wanna now Pidge, answer me, c’mon!”  
“I tutor him, if you must really know.”  
“What?” Well, he wasn’t expecting that.  
“Yeah, he’s been failing everything so Alt set me up. He said it was something that would really catch my eye; I had no way of saying no, plus I liked the challenge. He isn’t a bad guy, Lance.” She shrugged at the end and went back to her tech stuff.

That seemed believable to Lance then if she were to say Keith himself had sought her out and asked for her to tutor him. Still, something didn’t quite click with Lance about what Pidge had said at the end. If he weren’t such a bad guy, why doesn’t he have any friends? A person that’s ‘not a bad guy’ at least has one friend or an acquaintance at least. He believed Pidge but he was now very curious about who Keith Kogane really is. Was this a very well done façade? Or is he just being nice to Pidge for some strange reason? His guts were turning in anticipation. He really wanted to know now.  
And he didn’t even know why.

The door of the classroom was suddenly opened, gaining the attention from everyone inside once more.

“Could Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain come to the principal’s office, please?”  
Mrs. Benok only nodded her head and signaled for them to go ahead.

Lance was rather confused. 

Why did they need him at the principal’s office? He hadn’t done anything wrong lately since he wanted to go to the transfer program.

The annual transfer program or TPro for short, (although Lance always thought it was a crappy acronym) is an event the school for high school students.

It’s always been to Japan. The reason why is because the founder of Tachibana High, Len Tachibana, had a brother that founded another high school, only that this one is in Japan.  
Also this is the reason why this is the only high school in San Francisco that has Japanese as a main subject.

Japanese students transfer to San Francisco while San Franciscan students transfer to Fukuoka, Japan.

Sports are taken at a higher account in Japan than in America –if it isn’t football or basketball then you’re basically not that important– so Lance had been looking forward to this for quite some time. Training daily at school and home, eating healthy, trying to get good grades (but everyone knows that hasn’t been very effective, they did improve though) he even stopped doing pranks for God’s sake! All to even be eligible for the program, to be able to go to Japan with Shiro, to be able to train amazingly well. 

Also, why was Keith going to the same place as he was? Why was he also called at the same time?  
Was it because he had greeted Pidge in the morning and they got the wrong idea? Maybe they got confused and thought that they were acquaintances on some way.

The bottom line is that he was inevitably screwed. He knew it. 

When they got to the principal’s office they were greeted by Miss Noring, the young, pretty, petit receptionist.  
Lance had always thought she was hot and every time he had found himself here –and he was sure it was only them –he never missed a chance to peep his cheesy pick-up lines.  
He smirked and leaned over her desk, relaxing his body before spouting and low “Hey.” While wiggling his eyebrows seductively.  
He didn’t even care that Keith was still there -who let out a light snort that had left his mouth unconsciously; Lance was rather startled and had little time to register what had happened before Miss Noring replied.  
“Yes Lance, hello.” She said quite tired. She stopped typing and looked up from her computer screen. “Principal Alt is waiting for you, please be sure to knock before you enter.”  
Lance got off her desk and nodded.  
“And Lance?”  
“Yeah?” Keith let out another small, involuntary, snort. Lance sounded so hopeful and Keith knew that this wasn’t going in that direction.  
“Please stop doing,” she looked slightly troubled and Keith had to contain a chuckle. “whatever it is that you’ve been doing. It’s been a year.”  
One last snort, a glare from Lance and they were rushed to the hallway leading to the principal’s office.  
“You don’t speak if this to anyone.” Lance grumbeled before entering, looking over at Keith –making sure he had heard.  
“Sure, I don’t have anyone to tell anyway.” Keith shrugged and Lance rolled his eyes.  
What a flamboyant.  
Though, that was the first time Lance had ever heard such things come from Keith Kogane. When the school has a certain image of someone and they do something out of that context it’s very surprising, such natural things to do and yet it seemed so strange to get to see or hear it from him. Lance had never even spared a thought about Keith even smiling, so the shock was certainly there.  
He looked over at Keith one last time, cleared his throat and knocked.  
“Come in!” 

Mr. Alt’s office was just like any other principal’s office, every time Lance was here he thought it could use some more ‘adult’ stuff, like a family portrait or some of those silver hanging balls that knock against each other in that hypnotizing way –but Mr. Alt has no family and apparently isn’t into those hanging balls like any other person with a personal office is. He had a small Rubix Cube resting in his hands, a small, framed picture of his cat 'Paws' (Lance thought it was the least original name ever), and a bowl of M&M’s (that was awesome with Lance –free for all). Other than that he had a fairly big Mac desktop and many designated drawers, also a classy mahogany desk.  
“Mr. Kogane, welcome back! Please do not forget nor ditch your detention this time.”  
Mr. Alt was an all-way happy, tall, red haired man, with lanky muscles and a very nicely groomed moustache that he wore well and proud, always sporting a nice casual look and a complementary blazer that was his cherry on top to his whole persona.  
Lance could describe him as a good sport.  
Everyone liked him. 

Keith only scoffed but eventually nodded slowly while rolling his eyes.  
“And Mr. McClain, it’s been a while. Can’t say if I feel good about it or not, you are nice company to have around. How’s the track team? I just spoke with Shiro, he seems very proud of you.”  
That was an unnecessary comment.  
Lance felt his cheeks burn and he scratched the back of his head. “Uh, yeah well, I’m not sure if he’s proud but thanks. I guess. The team’s doing great by the way but Mr. Alt, what am I exactly doing here?”  
He was clearly on edge. He hadn’t been called to the principal’s office for quite some time since he desperately wanted to be a part of the transfer program, since Shiro wanted to win desperately, since this was their senior year so he had stopped the pranks, the puns in the middle of class just to get a chance at this and yet here he was –confused as hell.

“Oh yes of course, please sit down.” They both did. “Now, I want you to know that you aren’t in any trouble.” He looked over at Keith. “Not now at least. Well anyway Mr. Shirogane was very insistent about having you accompany him to the transfer program this year.”  
“Wait. So you’re saying ….” Excitement had begun to boil in the pit of Lance’s stomach.  
“Yes Mr. McClain. You are going to Japan.” Mr. Alt said sporting one of his signature smiles.  
“Are you serious? Oh my god! Thank you, so, so much.” He had jumped from his seat out of joy and was smiling broadly. He had not prepared for this moment.  
“Then why am I here?” Lance had forgotten that Keith was right there, he didn’t mind but he was still surprised to hear his voice quip up out of nowhere, especially when he was celebrating.  
“You will also be going to Japan Mr. Kogane.”  
Keith snorted for the millionth time. “No I’m not.”  
“Yes you are. I spoke with your guardians and they agree with me-“  
“Why would I be going anyway?” Keith interjected.  
Lance got tense by now, he wanted to leave, he was sure that if he stayed for a second longer, something not good would happen to him -because that was just his luck.

“Keith, your attitude towards school has become increasingly worrying. You’re constantly skipping class and you only show up for Home Ec. and Home Ec. doesn’t even count!”  
“I go to my tutoring thing.”  
“Yes, Miss Holt has been very nice to help you but all the tutoring goes to waste if you don’t actually go to any of your classes.”

Keith got up from his chair and his sunglasses slid down to the bridge of his nose. Lance was staring intensely at him, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

“I was told that if I went to those things that there wouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Well, obviously that was not the case here Mr. Kogane. Out brother school has agreed to help us with you-“  
“You talk as if I were a nuisance.” Keith said fiercely.  
“I’m sorry if I hinted anything of the sort. That was not my intention. It is a new program where they try to make non-interested students, like you, become more conscious of how important school is and they also help with small things like etiquette for example.”

“I don’t need etiquette. I don’t need any of this! Why are you making me go?” 

Lance never knew he’d get to see many of Keith Kogane’s facial expressions today. He could tell Keith genuinely didn’t want to be a part of this and he could sympathize with him. It seemed rather unfair to make him go if he didn’t want to, plus, this meant someone else who was dying to be a part of this could get the chance to make it. 

“It’s for your own good Keith.” 

Keith seemed to be having an inner battle and Lance didn’t want to stick around for the show. He cleared his throat. “Uh ... Mr. Alt?”

“Ah Lance yes. As you know, you two were just added to the program. Everyone was already paired up and the list has already been sent so I cannot make any changes of any sort.”  
“What list?” Keith and Lance asked at the same time which seemed to bother them both equally.  
“The dorm arrangement list, I don’t recall the actual name of the list, where did I leave that note?”  
“That’s not important Mr. Alt.” Lance said. “What are you trying to say here?”  
“Oh, you both will be sharing a dorm.”  
They glanced at each other and Lance didn’t know what to make of the situation.  
Mr. Alt stood happily form his seat and made his way toward the door and opened it. 

“Only the best get to live this experience! And you two were chosen. Now, I hope that sharing a room won't be a bother, right?" That wasn't a question, that was a threat.

"I'm okay with it, I guess." Lance fidgeted, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly nervous.  
"Whatever." Keith finally said. He was still annoyed.

"Fantastic! I hope you boys won't make any trouble overseas, especially you Mr. Kogane!" Principal Alt said a bit overly excited. "I always look forward to this transfer; I hope you get lots of very good memories of it! Now, off you go."

Lance was now stuck with two weeks overseas, sharing a room with Keith Kogane.  
Maybe he'll die by the third day. Maybe Keith’ll be the one to do it.  
_You don’t really know him._  


Well then what a better way to do so than living with him for two weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of the dive in to the plot? i guess? I had some problems with AO3 and editing this pic but everything is well now lol.  
> Hope you guys liked it and please, once again, bear with me with the updates, I'm very busy with school.  
> Much love lovelies <3
> 
> Tumblr: flowercrown-jackson.tumblr.com


	2. Bothersome Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just wants to know man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST  
> I am no longer to promise update days because I'm never really sure:/  
> Please forgive my late update but i am a busy senior guys  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter^^

Walking back to Home Ec class to get their stuff was very awkward for Lance. Keith seemed to not mind -at all, but Lance wished the walk was faster. He just wanted everything to be over.

He cleared his throat and glanced at Keith.

"Does it bother you?" He asked suddenly, gaining Keith's attention. "Sharing a room. I mean." He scratched the back of his neck.  _ This is ridiculous.  _

"I couldn't care less; I just don't see why I should go." He flicked his toothpick away angrily before reaching into his jacket pocket and popping another one between his teeth. "If they want to change my attitude, they can do it from here, not the other side of the world." 

"Maybe they just want to see how this program thing goes." Lance shrugged earning a glare from Keith that startled him. "Why are you so opposed to doing it anyway? Japan's great! We can even tour around together if you want. Of course Shiro'll be there too-"

"I'm not going. Don't get your head stuck in the clouds." Keith snapped and turned the opposite side, strutting the hallway, away from Lance.

_  So much for that _

Lunch was as ordinary as it would be any other day. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Shiro sat at a table outside, enjoying each others’ company.

It was a fairly nice day. The sun was out and shining, and everyone was calmly going about their day. Some sat on the benches, some on the grass, others lounged around in the cool shade of the trees.

Lance swept his gaze upon the whole scenery for the fourth time in as many minutes.

No sign of Keith.

Since their conversation in the hallway Lance felt slightly guilty; maybe he pushed Keith a bit too far and that’s what made him snap or maybe it was something else.

Either way, Lance wanted to apologize.

_ You’re too nice. _ He thought to himself.

“Who’re you looking for Lance?” Hunk asked him.

“What? No one, why?”

“You’ve been skimming the crowd the whole time. Something on your mind?” Shiro really lived up to the title of group dad.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay.” Was this to assure Shiro and Hunk or himself? He just shrugged it off.

“What happened at the principal’s office anyway?” Pidge asked suddenly, Lance had even forgotten she was even there. “You guys didn’t come back for home ec.”

“Guys?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, they called Keith too.” She explained.

“Did something happen Lance?” Shiro was worried now. The mention of Keith Kogane and the fact that they were both called to the principal’s office at the same time seemed very suspicious to Shiro.

“Wait. I didn’t know you got along with Keith Kogane. This is unexpected. I thought I was your best friend Lance; why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t know if Hunk was serious or not but Lance really just wanted them all to shut up.

“I’m not his friend okay? God. We were just called because of the transfer program, okay? Get off my back, guys.” He exclaimed. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t let it in anymore.

Lance was annoyed. He did not know why or towards who, he just knew that he did not want to deal with anyone. 

Maybe a little bit of Keith had rubbed off on him.  

“No, I’m sorry guys, I just, I don’t know. I’m just annoyed, that’s all.” He said avoiding eye contact. “Anyway, it was about the transfer program, he’s kinda going too, I guess.”

“What?” Pidge looked up. “Why?”

“Something about his attitude and being like a guinea pig for a program, I don’t know.” 

“Sounds like something he wouldn’t like.” She said.

“He was really pissed about it, he actually told me he wasn’t going.” Lance said, remembering what had happened in the hallway.

“Can he do that though?” Hunk asked.

“What? Not go?” Hunk nodded. 

“I mean, I don’t think it’s mandatory.” Shiro shrugged. 

“It did look like it though, Mr. Alt even called his ‘guardians’. Why didn’t he call his parents?” 

“Usually when a student’s parents aren’t around they contact their guardians.” Shiro explained.

“Well anyway, the whole point was to tell us that we’re going to have to share a dorm the whole two weeks.” 

“Poor Keith.” Pidge muttered.

“Why?”

She snorted and refused to elaborate, , accepting the fact that she wasn’t going to make any progress with . 

“Being stuck with you for two weeks? I pity him.” Lance looked over at both Hunk and Shiro and found them avoiding his eyes.

“Well you shouldn’t! I’m hurt. Hurt! You’ll see, you’ll all see,” this had gotten very dramatic and Lance was enjoying this moment, something like this was just what he needed to forget about the whole program and he was all for it. “By the end of the whole thing Keith Kogane will  _ love _ me.”

“Don’t count on that, Track Star.” 

Lance was so into his own little dramatic world that he hadn’t noticed Keith had made his way to their table.

He jumped, surprised and recovered quickly to continue acting as if nothing had happened. “Keith! Buddy-” But Keith was already walking away.

Lance placed his forehead on the table and heaved a sigh. “I don’t think I can survive living with someone like that for two weeks.”

“Keith must be thinking the same thing.” Pidge quipped up and Lance threw her a fry from Hunk’s tray.

“Cheer up Lance, I’m sure it’ll be better than you think.” Shiro told him with an optimistic smile.

“Yeah, who knows, maybe you’ll end up befriending him.” Hunk joined in.

“That sounds hilarious.” Pidge giggled.

“I don’t see myself being friends with someone so melodramatic.” Lance said turning his head to a side

“Yeah because you’re dramatic enough already.” Hunk said chuckling. 

Lance scoffed but didn’t say anything.

They just don’t get it. They aren’t the one’s who are stuck sharing a room with him.

 

-

_ Left, right, _

Bodies invade the small hallways that allow navigation around the school, meaning the day was over.

_ right, left _

Rushing, walking, running, jogging.

Students bumping and pushing others to be able to finally get out of the facility as soon as possible and get to their homes or wherever it was that they wanted to go to at the end of a school day. The masses crowding Lance were driving him mad. He took a deep breath, and continued walking.

_ right, left, right, _

He was having trouble focusing, his breathing  hitching in his throat, he needed to get out into the open, fast.

_ left, right, left, right, _

Too many people; not enough room. Desperately looking for a way out Lance whipped his head around frantically until he spotted an open door. 

He wasted no time and jogged towards it.

_ left, right, left, right, left. _

As if in a race, Lance ran in and dumped his backpack on the nearest desk. He plunged his hand into it  and desperately seeked for what he needed the most now.

His fingers felt the similar plastic and he heaved out a relieved sigh with what little air remained in his lungs.

He took no time in pulling the inhaler out and drawing air into his crying lungs.

_ In and out. In, out, in, out.  _

Three puffs were enough to calm him down and lessen the strain on his lungs. He hunched over his backpack and let himself have some time to rest. 

“You okay there,  _ buddy _ ?”

He did  _ not _ need this. Not right now.

“Keith.” He turned to look at the obsidian haired teen. “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

“Yeah, I didn’t actually want to know.” He scowled.

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy. “Then why did you ask?”

Keith only shrugged and turned to look at the window. 

 

He looked so calm and collected, resting his elbows on the windowsill and placing a hand on his chin. The light breeze whisked his hair gracefully; his sunglasses poised on the crook of his nose revealing a hint of those unique lavender eyes.

Lance was so entranced he didn’t notice his tongue and mouth were functioning without him telling them to.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith looked over at Lance with an annoyed expression and let his hand fall from his chin.

“What.”

“I’m sorry, for what- ah, what happened in the hallway earlier. I didn’t mean to seem nosy or anything.”

“Well you are and please, don’t apologize. No one can avoid being themselves.”

“I feel like you avoid being yourself though.” There his lips went again -working without Lance’s consent.

“That’s none of your business.” Keith snapped at him.

Lance knew he had stepped in dangerous territory and now Keith was openly glaring at him, he felt slim guilt and looked around for anything to get him to stop doing that.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“That is also none of your business.” Although he was still irked with Lance, Keith had stopped glaring and looked out of the window once more.

“Lance, was it?”

“Yeah.”

“You should stop sticking your nose in other people's business. Just leave them be.” 

And with that, Keith pushed himself away from the window and left the room.

 

-

Lance pondered for the rest of the day. 

Why was this bothering him so much?

He was sure that if this were any other day he wouldn’t even have cared who he would had to share a room with, just being able to go to the program seemed like a dream, but now that it was actually happening and now that he knew who he was going to be rooming with, going to Japan seemed a bit more of a cruel joke.

He wasn’t even sure what to make of Keith. He was rude to him in the hall but, then again Lance could understand that he wasn’t okay with the fact that they’re making him go to Japan when he clearly didn’t want to.

 

Now that Lance thought about it, Keith seemed more upset about something else, maybe that’s why he didn’t want to go. 

But what is important enough to actually make Keith Kogane act like that?

What is it something bothering him? Was it a family member? His mom or dad?

That somehow seemed far fetched to Lance for some reason.

One of his guardians maybe? A friend? Or maybe a girlfriend?

Lance shook his head. He doesn’t have a girlfriend.

Or does he?

 

He would’ve never imagined that he’d be spending a whole day thinking about Keith this way. Or in any way for that matter. For some strange reason not knowing always annoyed Lance and now, they throw this boy -who’s a complete secret- in his way and he’s  _ dying _ to at least know why this person was so closed off and mad at everything. 

 

It's so funny how he’d never spared a second thought about Keith but now he’d invaded his mind, and Lance wasn't enjoying it. 

 

_ I will get to the bottom of this.  _

 

He did not know why he was so keen to know, he did not know why he was so determined to find out , all that he knew is that he was not going to give up.

He’d felt like this when his father left them.

They’d kept him in the dark for so long, always wondering when his dad would return and why his mom was silently crying alone at night. He didn’t know what was going on but he still helped, with the laundry, the food, picking his brother up, accompanying his mom wherever when he got older and he got the puzzle pieces together and it was like being hit by a bullet train. He didn’t know what to expect; after a year and a half Lance was pretty sure he was never going to see his dad again but he never expected it to be for such a selfish reason.

 

Just thinking about it again now made him so angry and disappointed.

  
He wasn’t going to let Keith close him off like that, not if they were going to share a room for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is where Lance's relationship with Keith kinda begins so, yeah lol  
> I do not know when I will be posting the next chapter, sadly but I know/hope it will be soon but please be patient with me^^;
> 
> Thank you guys soo so much for giving Transfer a chance, I promise it will get much more interesting! But every story needs a beginning lol
> 
> I will "see" you guys whenever ily all! <3  
> Amanda.xx
> 
> P.S. Thank you sooo much to General Button and Prone for helping me out! I appreciatete it sooo so much guys^^
> 
> tumblr- flowercrown-jackson.tubmlr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is nosy and gets bothered. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST.  
> So I did not plan on lasting this long without updating, i am soooo so so sorry for that, my life id pretty hectic atm and I'm just all over the place, also, i noticed that i kinda fucked up while posting the chapters but i worked on that so it's now as it should be.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once more, i am very sorry for the very late update, ily guys sm!~

Walking back to Home Ec to get their stuff was very awkward for Lance. Keith seemed to not mind him at all, Lance wished the walk was faster, he just wanted everything to be over.

He cleared his throat and glanced at Keith.

"Does it bother you?" He asked suddenly, gaining Keith's attention. "Sharing a room. I mean." He scratched the back of his neck. _This is ridiculous._

"I couldn't care less; I just don't see why I should go." He flicked his toothpick angrily before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and popping another one between his teeth. "If they want to change my attitude, they can do it from here, not the other side of the world."

"Maybe they just want to see how that program thing goes." Lance shrugged earning a glare from Keith that startled him. "Why are you so opposed to doing it anyway? Japan's great! We can even tour around together if you want, of course Shiro'll be there too-"

"I'm not going. Don't get our head up in the clouds." Keith snapped and turned the opposite side, strutting the hallway, away from Lance.

   _So much for that_

Lunch was as ordinary as it would be any other day. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Shiro sat on a table outside, enjoying their company.

It was a fairly nice day. The sun was out and shining is all its glory, everyone was calmly going about their day. Some sat on the benches, some on the grass, others lounged around the trees under their nice shade.

Lance swept his gaze upon the whole scenery for the fourth time.

No sign of Keith.

Since what happened between them in the hallway Lance for some reason felt slightly guilty; maybe he pushed Keith a bit too far and that’s what made him snap or maybe it was something else.

Either way he wanted to apologize.

_You’re too nice._ He thought to himself.

“Who’re you looking for Lance?” Hunk asked him.

“What? No one, why?”

“You’ve been skimming the crowd the whole time. Something on your mind?” Shiro really lived up to the dad name.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay.” Was this to assure Shiro and Hunk or himself? He just shrugged it off.

“What happened at the principal’s office anyway?” Pidge asked suddenly, Lance had even forgotten she was even there. “You guys didn’t come back for home ec.”

“Guys?”

“Yeah, they called Keith too.” She explained.

“Did something happen Lance?” Shiro was worried now. At the mention of Keith Kogane and the fact that they were both called to the principal’s office at the same time did make him look sketchy.

“Wait. I didn’t know you got along with Keith Kogane, this is unexpected. I thought I was your best friend Lance; why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t know if Hunk was serious or not but what he knew for sure is that he just wanted them to shut up.

“I’m not his friend okay? God. We were just called because of the transfer program, okay? Get off my back, damn.” He burst. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t let it in anymore.

Lance was annoyed, he did not know why or towards who, he just knew that he did not want to deal with anyone.

Maybe a little bit of Keith had rubbed off on him.  

“No, I’m sorry guys, I just, I don’t know. I’m just annoyed, that’s all.” He said avoiding eye contact. “Anyway, it was about the transfer program, he’s kinda going too, I guess.”

“What?” Pidge looked up. “Why?”

“Something about his attitude and being like a guinea pig for a program, I don’t know.”

“Sounds like something he wouldn’t like.” She said

“He was really pissed about it, he actually told me he wasn’t going.” Lance said remembering what had happened at the hallway.

“Can he do that though?” Hunk asked.

“What? Not go?” Hunk nodded.

“I mean, I don’t think it’s mandatory.” Shiro shrugged.

“It did look like it though, Mr. Alt even called his ‘guardians’, why didn’t he call his parents?”

“Usually when a student’s parents aren’t around they contact their guardians.” Shiro explained.

“Well anyway, the whole point was to tell us that we’re going to have to share a dorm the whole two weeks.”

“Poor Keith.” Pidge muttered.

“Why?”

She snorted and dropped whatever it was that she was doing, accepting the fact that she wasn’t going to make any progress with them all here.

“Being stuck with you for two weeks? I sympathize him.” Lance looked over at both Hunk and Shiro and found them avoiding his eye sight.

“Well you shouldn’t! I’m hurt. Hurt! You’ll see, you’ll all see,” this had gotten very dramatic and Lance loved how he was enjoying this moment, something like this was what he needed to forget about the whole program and he was all for it. “By the end of the whole thing Keith Kogane will _love_ me.”

“Don’t count on that, Track Star.”

Lance was so into his own little dramatic world that he hadn’t noticed Keith had made his way to their table.

He jumped, surprised and recovered quickly to continue acting as if nothing had happened. “Keith! Buddy-” But Keith was already walking away.

Lance placed his forehead on the table and heaved a sigh. “I don’t think I can survive living with someone like that for two weeks.”

“Keith must be thinking the same thing.” Pidge quipped up and Lance threw her a fry from Hunk’s tray.

“Cheer up Lance, I’m sure it’ll be better than you think.” Shiro told him with an optimistic smile.

“Yeah, who knows, maybe you’ll end up be friending him.” Hunk joined in.

“That sounds hilarious.” Pidge giggled.

“I don’t see myself being friends with someone so melodramatic.” Lance said turning his head to a side

“Yeah because you’re enough already.” Hunk said chuckling.

Lance scoffed but didn’t say anything.

They just don’t get it. They aren’t the one’s who get to share a room with him.

 

-

_Left, right,_

Bodies invade the small space there is to transit through and around school, meaning the day was over.

_right, left_

Rushing, walking, running, jogging.

Students bump and push others to be able to finally get out of the faculty as soon as possible and get to their homes or wherever it was that they wanted to get to at the end of a school day. The insane amount of mass that was constantly being prodded onto Lance were driving him mad. He took a deep breath, and continued walking.

_right, left, right,_

He was having trouble focusing, his breathing became hitched, he needed to get somewhere with an open space, fast.

_left, right, left, right,_

Too many people; so little room. Desperately looking around for a way out Lance whipped his head around continuously until he spotted an open door.

He wasted no time and jogged towards it.

_left, right, left, right, left._

As if he was competing Lance ran in and dumped his backpack in the nearest desk. He plunged his hand in it and fiercely began seeking for what he needed the most now.

His fingers felt the similar plastic and he heaved out a sigh with the modest amount of breath that he had left.

He took no time in pulling the inhaler out and puffed some air into his crying lungs.

_In and out. In, out, in, out._

Three puffs were enough to calm him down and lessen the strain in his lungs. He hunched over his backpack and let himself have some time to rest.

“You okay there, _buddy_?”

He did not need this. Not right now.

“Keith.” He turned to look at the obsidian haired teen. “I’m fine, I’m okay.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t really interested in knowing.” He scowled.

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy. “Then why did you ask?”

Keith only shrugged and turned to look at the window.

 

He looked so calm and collected, resting his elbows on the edge and placing a hand on his chin. The light breeze whisking his hair gracefully; his sunglasses reposed on the crook of his nose slightly revealing those unique lavender eyes.

Lance was so entranced he didn’t notice his tongue and mouth were functioning without him really giving them the command to.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith looked over at Lance with an annoyed expression and let his hand fall from his chin.

“What.”

“I’m sorry, for what- ah, what happened in the hallway earlier. I didn’t mean to seem nosy or anything.”

“Well you are and please, don’t apologize. No one can avoid being themselves.”

“I feel like you can though.” There they were again -working without Lance’s consent.

“That’s none of your business.” Keith snapped at him.

Lance knew he had stepped in dangerous territory and now Keith was openly glaring at him, he felt slim guilt and looked around for anything to get him to stop doing that.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“That is also none of your business.” Although he was still irked with Lance, Keith had stopped glaring and looked out of the window once more.

“Lance, was it?”

“Yeah.”

“You should stop minding other people’s racket. Just leave them be.”

And with that, Keith pushed himself away from the window and took off.

 

-

Lance kept pondering about the whole thing for the rest of the day.

Why was this bothering him so much?

He was sure that if this were any other day he wouldn’t even have cared who he would have gotten to share a room with, just being able to go to the program seemed like a far fetched desire, but now that it was actually happening and now that he knew who he was going to be rooming with, going to Japan seemed a bit more of a slight joke.

He wasn’t even sure what to make out of Keith. He was rude to him in the hall but, then again Lance could understand that he wasn’t okay with the fact that they’re making him go to Japan when he clearly doesn’t want to.

 

Now that Lance thought about it Keith seemed more upset about something else, maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to go.

But what is important enough to actually make Keith Kogane act like that?

What is it something bothering him? Was it a family member? His mom or dad?

That somehow seemed far fetched to Lance for some reason.

One of his guardians maybe? A friend? Or maybe a girlfriend?

Lance shook his head. He doesn’t have a girlfriend.

Or does he?

 

He would’ve never imagined that he’d be spending a whole day thinking about Keith this way. Or in any way for that matter. For some strange reason not knowing always annoyed Lance and now, they throw this boy -who’s a complete secret- in his way and he’s _dying_ to at least know why this person was so closed off and seemed mad at everything.

 

It's so funny how he’d never spared a second thought about Keith but now, he’d invaded his mind, and Lance wasn't enjoying it.

 

_I will get to the bottom of this._

 

He did not know why he was so keen to know, he did not know why he was so determined to find out but, all that he did know is that he was not going to give up.

He felt like this when his father left the house.

They’d kept him in the dark for so long, always wondering when his dad would return and why his mom was silently crying alone at night. He didn’t know what was going on but he still helped, with the laundry, the food, picking his brother up, accompanying his mom wherever when he got older and he got the puzzle pieces together and it was like being hit by a bullet train. He didn’t know what to expect; after a year and a half Lance was pretty sure he was never going to see his dad again but he never expected it to be for such a selfish reason.

 

Just thinking about it again now made him so angry and disappointed.

  
He wasn’t going to let Keith close him off like that, not if they were going to share a room for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! So since i didn't update anything in a very long period of time i thought i'd upload the forth chapter today as well!  
> Pls share, show the love and leave comments!! <3  
> I also need to work on spacing things here on AO3, i don't quite grasp the whole thing very well here://
> 
> Much love~
> 
> tumblr- flower crown-jackson.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance accepts the situation and Keith is a bit disoriented lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm trash in general, idk when i'll update again but this pic is sure as hell continuing. I'm really looking forward to unraveling the story with you guys and i really hope you all like it!~  
> Enjoy!

Track was both a blessing and a curse to Lance.

He was never really interested in the sport, but joined since Shiro almost begged him to, and after some time he actually started to enjoy it, so he decided to stay.

He had fallen in love with the way his muscles would burn when he had been running after some time. The way the air would ruffle his hair and how his lungs burned from something other than an asthma attack. He never thought that a sport like this one would be the thing that would allow him to feel like a normal teenager, without breathing problems. 

 

Walking in the field after he got changed into his joggers, Lance felt stamina build up inside him as the familiar red, sponge-y surface came to view. 

 

As soon as Lance stepped onto the track the Coach yelled after him.

“McClain! You’re late.” 

“I am not, Sir!” Lance mocked as if he were in a military school. “I’m even three minutes early, see?” He showed his wrist watch to his coach–who only grunted and checked something off on his clipboard.

“Where is Shiro?” He wondered out loud.

“Oh, Shiro went to pick up my little brother.” Lance answered.

“Now, why on Earth would he do that?”

“Because I told him to?” Lance countered. “I told him to go because if I was late it would’ve been big trouble, but everyone knows that Shiro won’t get into much trouble if he’s a little late, right, Coach?” Lance patted the coach’s back in a friendly matter. 

“Right. No--that’s not what I meant.”

“Right.” Lance chuckled.

“Look, if he’s here in the next five minutes then I’ll let him in scotch-free. Five minutes, McClain!”

Lance gulped and looked out over the rest of the field in hopes of finding Shiro or Pidge or even Isaac. 

And just his luck, he had heard Isaac’s laugh from afar.

“No problem, Coach! I say he’ll be here in less than that.” He smirked as he sat down to change sneakers. 

 

“Coach Jones! I’m here! I’m sorry I’m late but I had to-“

“Yeah, act as a child pick up, McClain told me everything. You’re lucky, Shirogane, a minute later and I was going to have you do- “

“Absolutely nothing.” Lance interjected, draping his arms around his slightly short Coach’s shoulders. “You’re the star of the team, Shiro. Captain  _ and _ a man with good grades. How does he manage?” Their Coach only rolled his eyes and swatted Lance’s arm away.

 

“Get ready, we’re running all laps today.” And with that, he strutted away.

 

“That seemed like a close call.” Shiro said to Lance with an arched brow. “How’d you manage?”

“Eh. Nothing Lance McClain couldn’t handle.”

“Lance!” He turned around to face a small child of eight.

He was running with a backpack that was bigger than his torso and had two gold stickers on each side of his temples. There was a band aid over his left knee and another one over his left cheek. Sporting messy and wavy, brunette hair and gap toothed smile, Lance’s smaller brother jumped into his arms ecstatically. 

“Isaac!”

 

Lance was ten years older than Isaac and he loved him to the very core.

Isaac made a havoc in the field–not that anyone minded anyway--and wasted no time sharing what he had wanted to since he got out of school. 

“Guess what! I’m in charge of the class bunny today! I’m so excited to feed it! When should I feed it? Is now a good time? Or should I ask mommy? Does mommy even know-“

“Isaac.  _ Breathe _ .” 

The small child stopped talking and took a deep breath and held it, letting his cheeks puff.

“Release.” 

And the child did so. 

“First, where’s the bunny?” Lance noticed that Isaac had run into his arms empty handed. 

“The pigeon girl has it!” 

Lance chuckled and settled Isaac down on one of the bleachers. “And where is Pidge?”

“I’m here, Lance.” She quipped up from a few rows behind them. “Thank you for letting me know that your brother is super hyper!” She told him sarcastically.

“Yeah, forgot to mention that, heh.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Anyway, look out for Isaac while we’re practicing, please.” 

 

“But Lance! I want to-“ 

“I’m sorry, buddy, but I got practice now. Do you wanna see how your awesome big brother runs and conquers in the field?” 

“Uh huh!” Isaac responded excitedly. 

“Then just look out for me, buddy, remember my number. What does it say on my back?”

Isaac cocked his small head to a side to get a better look at his brother’s shirt number.

“Diesciseís!” 

“Good job, buddy! You even said it in Spanish.” Lance smiled widely and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Behave while I’m gone. I mean it.” 

Isaac nodded and saluted at Lance, who was jogging to where the rest of the team had been huddled up. 

 

“We have eight lanes, and there’s sixteen of us, so we’ll obviously go 8 by 8. We’re doing 100 to 500 meters.” People began groaning in protest before the coach had puffed the whistle. “I don’t want none of that negative energy! Not in my field. You’re here to feel free or something inspiring like that –but most importantly, you’re here to run. Now run as if I had a car and I’m finally going to take my revenge on y’all!”

 

“Yes, Coach!”

 

“Then get going!” 

 

~*~

 

The team had finished their training after half an hour later, and Pidge was losing her mind.

She had just wasted an entire hour picking up Lance’s brother, and keeping an eye on said child that was passed out on her lap. To her surprise, both Shiro and Lance were called by their coach to hang back for a while.

She wondered if she could go crazy and scream without waking up Isaac when she saw Shiro.

“Pidge!” He was waving her to go over to them and she was about to jump to her feet, happy to finally be able to leave the place, when she looked down. She signalled him to come over, and after a few moments trying to get the message to him, he was standing by her side.

“What do I do? I don’t want to wake him up.” She whispered to him.

“Uh, well, I think Lance will be here in a few, so let’s just wait.” 

Pidge groaned and put her head in her hands. “I’ve been waiting all day for him! I swear, I won’t help him in any way anymore!”

“Don’t go berserk, Pidge, I’m here.”

“Finally! And yes, I will go berserk, you had me doing nothing but waiting and baby-sitting-“

“Shh! Chill, you’ll wake him up!” Lance said, picking his younger brother from her lap. The child began to groan and move in his arms, making the whole thing harder than it seemed. “Dammit, Pidge. Look, I didn’t think you’d have to stay here all the time. Usually the water boy looks out for him, but I always get into trouble when he does it, so I just thought I could rely on you.”

“Fine, okay. Just don’t ask me to do it again.” She said, getting her bag and standing up.

“I can drive you home if you want.” Lance offered and Pidge scoffed.

“I’d rather walk than sit in a car that you’re driving.” She waved good-bye to both guys and walked away.

Lance and Shiro walked to the school’s parking lot in silence. Lance was extra careful not to drop Isaac or even move him an inch in fear of waking him up. 

“You’re a good brother, Lance.” Shiro said when they sat down on the sidewalk, waiting for Shiro’s ride. 

Lance shrugged and looked down at his sleeping sibling. “I guess I’m okay.” 

“You like it, huh? Being a brother.” 

“I like looking out for the ones I care about. So yeah.”

“Isaac is different though. I noticed that when you began bringing him to practice.” Shiro smiled.

Lance sighed and kicked a pebble that had once been near him. “He was only a year old when my father left us. He doesn’t remember him and he asks about him every day and that drives me insane.”

“That his dad’s not there for him.” Shiro nodded but Lance shook his head.

“That I can’t give him an honest answer.” He frowned deeply and looked over at Shiro. “Every day, I do anything in my power to make him forget about the fact that his dad won’t come home today or tomorrow or ever. So sure, Isaac is different. Because I’m protecting him from the truth behind the guy that should be playing father, not hooky.” 

“I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t know it was like that.” Shiro patted him in the back when a  silver Corvette parked near them. “I bet you’re the best father replacement he could ever ask for.” He stood and walked to the car.

Lance sighed and stood up, making his way to his car. He stopped when he noticed something in a nearby tree. 

It wasn’t  _ something _ , it was   _ someone _ .

“Keith, what are you doing there?” He asked the pale teenager on the floor.

“What does it look like it, moron?” 

Lance took this minute to look at what Keith was actually doing. Nothing seemed out of place, except one thing that made Lance do a double take.

“You  _ smoke _ ?” He asked, disgustedly looking over at the cigarette hanging from the other boy’s lips.

Keith only smirked devilishly and clicked his tongue. “Gonna learn how to. Wanna see?” 

“Nope.” Lance smiled at him before quickly stealing Keith’s cigar. “And neither will you. You don’t need this, Keith, and I also just saved you from another week of detention.” Lance re-positioned his younger brother that was getting heavier by the second. “No smoking on school grounds, genius.” 

“You know; you should really learn how to mind your own business. You’re getting annoying. Plus, that kid’s gonna fall.”

“You want a ride?” 

He didn’t know why; he didn’t know if he had actually wanted to ask or if he was just being nice. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be nice to Keith anyway. 

Sure, he had done nothing wrong to Lance, except call him annoying here and there, but something about Keith just didn’t seem right to Lance and if he could avoid him then he was happy to. 

 

Keith looked him over and snorted before getting up. “I can get wherever I want without your help.” 

“Fine then.” 

Lance nodded and made his way to his car. He was relieved that Keith hadn’t said yes, since he didn’t really feel like talking after he openly talked about something related to his father. He was glad that had happened with Shiro and not with anyone else. Shiro knew about his situation with his father since he had found Lance in one of his ‘not quite fine’ moments. 

-

_ He had had another asthma attack on the field and ran to the locker rooms before anyone could ask what had happened. Of course he hadn’t considered the fact that Shiro would follow him--as expected from a captain. _

_ “Lance, why did you just run off like that. Are you okay?” _

_ Lance was frantically looking for his inhaler in his bag. “Sure, yeah, I’m great!” His voice came out sharply from the lack of air in his lungs. _

_ Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and the other over his searching hands. “What’s wrong? What are you looking for? Let me help you.” _

_ “My inhaler. I-” he gasped for air, “need it right now.” _

_ Shiro grabbed the bag from Lance’s hands, began to search for it calmly, and found it quickly. “You can never get what you want if you’re not calm. Here.” He handed Lance the inhaler and he took it, instantly puffing some air.  _

_ “Thanks.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell us about this? We could’ve gotten another one for emergencies. I think coach even has one.” _

_ Lance shrugged and looked at his inhaler in his hands. “It’s not your problem.” _

_ “You bet your ass it is.” Shiro said defensively. “As soon as someone becomes friends with anyone it’s only natural that they’d worry about you, especially if you’re my teammate and I’m your captain, Lance.” _

_ “Fine. Okay.” _

_ “So what triggered it?”  _

_ Lance looked at Shiro and debated if it was really worth it to share this with him. Sure, he just said that he worries about him but does that mean that he has to share everything? But then again, it was worse to just have it all bottled up--he couldn't handle pressure, not like that at least. So he did. _

_ He shared everything he was thinking about to Shiro, because it was time to finally say it all out loud and Shiro was the best person to hear him out, a type of father figure he was stripped away from.  _

-

 

He was greeted by his mother when he got to his house. He had trouble carrying all of his stuff and his brother, but he managed.

“Hola mi vida, how was your day?” she asked, looking at Lance while maneuvering around the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner while Lance went to prop his younger brother on the living room couch.

He went in the kitchen and kissed his mother on the temple before stealing a tostada from the pantry. “It was an okay day but I got great news, yours?” He asked while munching. 

“Fine. Now stop eating tostadas and get your brother and sister ready for dinner. You can tell me while eating.”

“Okay.” He said, finishing the last of the tostada. 

After waking up Isaac and getting Paola the four were now enjoying their food as they always did since their father left. 

“Well,” Lance’s mom started, “tell me about the great news.”

“Great news?” Paola asked while adding some things to her tostada. 

“Lance seems to bring great news, no sé que es, but he seems rather excited about it.”

“I am, now let me say it.” He said in a whiney voice after swallowing his food. “Remember what I said about the Transfer program?”

“The one you’ve been saving for since the beginning of this semester?” His sister asked.

“Yeah. Well, guess who’s going to Japan for two weeks!” The excitement was enough to make him forget who he had to share a dorm with for those two weeks. 

“Ay mi vida, felicidades!” Lance’s mother got up and hugged him.

“Can you bring me something back from Japan?” Isaac asked excitedly.

“Sure, little man, I’ll see what I can surprise you with.”

“Then I want something too.” His sister intervened.

“Give me some money and I’ll see what I can afford.” He told her with a straight face.

“What about Isaac? You didn’t ask him for money!”

“He’s a kid!”

“So what?”

Lance’s mother set a plate on the table. “Ey! Don’t start fighting, you two.” 

“Paola, you’re already twenty one. You  _ work _ . Plus I was just kidding.” He said, chuckling at the end. 

“Better be.” His sister muttered before going back to eating. 

He got up from the table and went to rinse his plate before climbing the stairs. “Thank you for the food, amá!” 

“Welcome!”

 

He went back to his room and layed on his bed. He didn’t mind that he’d have to share a room with a theatrical and idiotic teenager; he was rather happy with the fact that he would get to actually go  where he’s been wanting to. To run.

For his family. For Shiro.

 

For himself.

~

 

Keith was not thinking when he bought the packet of cigarettes. He wasn’t thinking at all  when he sat down to smoke it at the school parking lot. Maybe if they caught him they would expel him or just not send him to Japan, or maybe, they would use this as a reason to make him go. 

_ This was all just so stupid,   _ thought Keith.

He sighed and threw the cigarette back in the pack--he could re-sell that.

Stupid kid. What was his name? Lance?

Nosing around  shit, all innocent. And why the hell was he carrying a child? 

Keith was so ready for that cigar, and that guy ruined the atmosphere with his loud voice and electric blue eyes that were just as obnoxious. 

What bugged Keith the most was that he didn’t really know why he was so ready to do it. He even went and spent his money on  stupid things. What was he trying to prove?  _ Was _ he trying to prove anything? 

It frustrated him so much that he never actually knew what he was doing ninety percent of the time, or why for that matter. It was like he was someone else’s puppet and he could only watch as he did these things that were pointless, be a witness of how his personality would change as soon as he was around people, the feeling of anxiety hidden  in the very back of his mind. 

He looked up at the sky, like he always did when he got like this.

It was that typically baby blue color, dotted with some small clouds here and there, rolling along with the wind at a steady and calm pace that made Keith jealous. Most of the times he just wanted to go with the flow--and he did, but then somewhere along the line he managed to fuck up.

Always.

“What am I even trying to accomplish?” He asked out loud, not really knowing who it was that he wanted to hear him.

No.

That was a lie. A huge one. 

He knew exactly who he wanted to hear him. 

But he knew that was impossible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo Keithhhhhhhh   
> So that was chapter 4! Again, idk when i'll update once more, i really don't think it'll be very soon bc midterms start tomorrow and well, those are a fucking headache but i promise i will try do update soon after they are over.  
> Much love goes out to you my lovelies <3 Don't forget to share, comment and leave kudos!!  
> Love youuuuu, 'till next time~
> 
> Tumblr: flower crown-jackson.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the second chapter! I'm sorry for any typos, I'm really not focused 100% on anything I'm doing now, so if any of you find some pls let me know and I'll be sure to fix them whenever I can! 
> 
> Also! Please comment on this (you can also share your thoughts with me at my tumblr) and share with as many people you can, the more hits this gets the more motivation I'll get to update sooner (this sounded wrong but i am v sorry, getting into college is stressing and hard af) 
> 
> See y'all in two weeks! (hopefully) .xx


End file.
